Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ DιnαmαrcαxNσяυєgα
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: A pesar de ser tan diferentes de actitud, son iguales. "¡Somos los mejores amigos-novios!" "Cállate."


**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben no?

**Pareja Nórdica: **DinamarcaxNoruega.

**Dato Freak xD:** ¡Arg! Mein Gott. Busque hasta debajo de mi cama sobre sus fechas de cumpleaños. No salía en ninguna parte, asique visite a Wikipedia-sama, averiguando muchas cosas de Dinamarca y Noruega (países, no los personajes), pude sacar algo de vida cotidiana y entre otras cosas. Sobre la fecha de Dinamarca estaba la Unificación correspondiendo a Piscis, me puse a ver el signo pero no iba con su personalidad. Seguí buscando "días de celebración" y ¡Chan chan! Su cumpleaños se celebra el 5 de Julio como día de la Constitución. En resumen **Dinamarca es Cáncer**. Con Noruega… pase por lo mismo. Su cumpleaños es el 17 de Mayo día de la Constitución. **Noruega es Tauro.**

Con Noruega se me hizo muy difícil, ya que no expresa casi nada de emociones. Me leí como 50 veces las tiras nórdicas si me llegaba la iluminación; funcionó algo xD. Disculpen si hay OoC.

Para XClaraUchiha18.

Quiero mi templo x3

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ DιnαmαяcαxNσяυєgα…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs…**

**[·~·Cáncer·~·]**

Calculadores, desordenados.

"_Uhm. Entonces debo ser aun más exigente. Pero si lo soy más… Suecia va volver a esparce."—se sentía derrotado. Debía controlar a los nórdicos, pero cuando lo hacía siempre se escapa un sueco. Nuevamente comenzó a meditar y calcular bien la situación._

"_¿Cómo piensas pensar? Si tienes todo desordenado."—le dijo Noruega._

"_Le digo a Fin que lo haga."_

"_Si sigues con esa actitud mandona, conseguirás que se escapen otra vez."_

"_Noru… ¿te preocupas por mí?" —le brillaron los ojos de la emoción._

"_No seas idiota."_

**X**

Le gusta disfrutar con sus aficiones y le gustan las fiestas. También le gusta el romance.

"_¡Traigan unas cervezas para celebrar!"_

"…_arg…"—exasperó Noruega._

"_Disfruta Noru. Hay que celebrar que aceptaste ser mi pareja."_

"_Ahora me arrepiento."_

"_¡Somos los mejores amigos-novios! ¡Hey, que sean cinco jarros de cerveza! Jeg elsker dig."_

**X**

No le gustan las personas que le lleven la contraria, y tampoco que le digan qué tiene que hacer.

"_¿Podrías detenerte un momento?"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_¿Y más encima lo preguntas? Sabes muy bien que está mal."_

"_Pero… yo quiero así."_

"_Una cosa es beber cerveza como un alemán, pero otra cosa que inventes nuevas combinaciones."_

"_Bueno… yo quiero algo nuevo. Nadie logrará ganarme en soportar tanto grado de alcohol."_

"_Noruega tiene razón" —mencionó Finlandia que estaba presente su 'esposo'—. "Vas a terminar siendo un alcohólico. ¿Qué piensas Su-san?"_

"…" —_no le importaba la salud del danés._

_Sin más que agregar, Dinamarca hizo caso omiso a todas los consejos, y creó una nueva cerveza con mucho grado de alcohol._

**X**

Puede ser desde tímido y aburrido hasta brillante y famoso.

_El danés estaba con un gran cartel que decía: 'Dinamarca, el mejor país para vivir'._

"_¿Qué haces?"__ —le preguntó el noruego._

"_¿No ves? Dinamarca es el mejor lugar para vivir. ¡Es tan genial!"_

_El otro no respondió, ni siquiera mostraba expresión._

"_¡Vengan a Dinamarca! ¡Es el segundo país más pacífico del mundo! ¡Educación gratuita de alta calidad! ¡El Rey del Norte de Europa, ese soy yo! ¡Pueden casarse y tener hijos aquí!"_

_Estaba muy feliz._

"_¡Ah, y soy patrimonio de la humanidad!"_

**X**

Son conservadores y les encanta la seguridad y el calor de su hogar.

"_Ah~, me alegra que estemos todos juntos, como familia."_

"_¿Qué película vemos Su-san?"_

"_C'alqui'ra."_

"_Noru, ¿porqué tan lejos? Ven, acércate para ver la película."_

"…_Iré, pero no me abraces."_

"_Como quieras."_

_El noruego ser acercó, sentándose al lado del danés, no obstante, el segundo lo abrazó._

"_Te dije que no me abrazaras."_

"_Me gusta el calor del hogar."_

**X**

Pueden tener complejo de inferioridad.

"_¡¿Quién te crees que eres, gringo?"_

"_¡Soy el gran Estados Unidos de América, el Héroe! ¡¿Y quién rayos eres tú?"_

"_Te sorprenderás en cuanto te lo diga: Soy El Rey del Norte de Europa."_

"… _¿Finlandia?"_

"_¡¿Qué? ¡Soy el gran Dinamarca! ¡Unos de los mejores países para vivir! Mis recursos naturales son el petróleo, el gas natural, pescado, sal y roca caliza."_

"_Uhm, lo del petróleo me gustó. ¿Quieres hacer negocios?"_

"_¡América! ¡Este no es el momento para tus estúpidos negocios!" —le dijo 'sutilmente' Inglaterra._

_La discusión había comenzado por Prusia, que decía que era grandioso. Pero nadie sabe como esos dos llegaron a discutir._

**X**

También son amigos leales de sus amigos.

"_¿Quieres un helado? ¿Un dulce? ¿O una goma de mascar, o una fruta, o galletas, o…?"_

"_Hablas de demasiado, cállate por un momento."_

"_Ya veo. ¡Somos los mejores amigos!" —exclamó feliz, sin comprender el insulto, para luego abrazarlo—. "¡Quiero un besito!"_

"_Déjame en paz."_

**X**

Es una persona de una gran calidad humana, suelen caer bien casi siempre, eso sí, cuando caen mal, caen muy mal.

"_¡Es hora de ver televisión! Pero… no quiero estar solo. ¡Ya sé! Le pediré a Nor que vea televisión conmigo."—se dispuso a salir de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a su misión, pero vio que una de las habitaciones de los nórdicos estaba abierta. Por curiosidad entró, habían muchas cosas esparramadas, como ropas. Se dio cuenta que era la de Suecia. Al parecer otra vez se había escapado—. "¡Noruega, Noruega, Noruega, Noruega!" —corrió donde el susodicho—. "¡Suecia escapó otra vez!"_

"_Es tú culpa."_

_Mientras tanto…_

"_Su-san y yo escapamos de la casa de Dinamarca. Su-san ya no lo aguantaba. Y Yo decidí irme con él… pero… Su-san me da miedo… Sé que es una buena persona pero…" —pensaba Finlandia siguiendo al sueco delante de él._

**X**

Necesita sentirse único. Ama cuando su pareja lo presenta con orgullo a las personas y no como si fuera un amigo más.

_Era una de esas reuniones de naciones, estaban en un pequeño receso para aclarar ideas o conocerse._

_Noruega junto a Dinamarca, charlaban con Hungría y Austria._

_La única mujer contaba que el austriaco fue su esposo y entre otras cosas más._

"_Eh… Den y yo… somos… novios…"__—vaya que le costó decirlo, pero su pareja se sintió orgulloso. Y Hungría la más feliz, pesando en su nuevo 'material', ya estaba cansada de Alemania e Italia._

"_Y soy el Rey del Norte de Europa. ¿Verdad Noru?"_

"…_seguro."_

**X**

Desde fuera parecen decididos, resistentes, tercos, tenaces, energéticos, sabios e intuitivos. No obstante los que les conocen desde la intimidad pueden ver un tipo de persona totalmente distinto; alguien sensible sobre todo hacia las personas a las que quiere.

"_Den… vas demasiado rápido." —sus mejillas ardían por la presión sobre su cuerpo, y del cuerpo de Dinamarca quién besaba su torso descubierto. Se detuvo incorporándose, observando fijamente al noruego._

"_¿No me quieres? ¿No quieres hacerlo?"_

"_Claro que te quiero idiota. Pero… vamos demasiado rápido."_

"_De acuerdo. Tienes razón… pero ya no puedo aguantar más. Quiero hacerte mío, Noru"—dijo. El noruego desvió la mirada—. "Noru… estaba bien… te esperare."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Tauro·~·]**

Tiene buen corazón y es muy cariñoso.

_El Rey del Norte de Europa yacía enfermo. Acostado en su cama. Afiebrado. Por andar a pies descalzados en la calle._

"_Idiota, te lo dije" —para su suerte, Noruega lo cuidaba. Le puso un paño mojado con agua helada, para bajarle la fiebre—. "Mejórate."_

**X**

Son francos.

"_La cabeza sirve para algo más que para peinarse, aunque, en tu caso, solo tiene una utilidad: tienes pelo."__ —mencionó Noruega._

"_Entonces debería ¿peinarme así?" —dijo inocente el danés._

"_Su-san… ¿tú crees que Dinamarca se da cuenta de los insultos de Noru?"_

"_Cre' qu' no."_

**X**

No les gusta sentirse presionados y no soportan estar demasiado tiempo en casa.

"_¿Noru adónde vas? No me dejes solo."_

"_Voy a tomar aire. Me siento algo presionado."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Si no quieres que huya de casa, entonces déjame a dar una vuelta."_

"_Am… de acuerdo."_

**X**

Si pierden los nervios son capaces de tener un genio tan furioso que sorprende a todos.

"_¿Qué sucede Noru, no puedes decir un chiste?" —Dinamarca comenzó a burlarse._

"_Yo sé que puedes. Si no quieres, sigo yo, que soy bueno con los chistes." —Finlandia trataba de tranquilizar las tensiones del noruego._

_Islandia solo observaba… a su hermano._

"_Si no quieres contar un chiste, cuenta esas historias de miedo o que tus conversaciones con esos seres extraños. ¡Vamos Noru, solo es un chiste! ¿Qué acaso te va quitar la seriedad? O a lo mejor tus seres contaran un chiste. Jajaja."_

"_Te contaré una historia de terror… ¡Pero a mi manera!" —Noruega se le había lanzado a golpearle._

"_¡Su-san, ayúdame a detener a Noruega!"_

_Suecia no hace nada, ni mueve ni un músculo. Prefiere enfermarse antes de ayudar al danés._

"_¡Su-san, por favor!"_

"_¡Noru, somos los mejores amigos! ¡No seas así! ¡Mi cabello, ay!"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Tienen bastante amor propio y tienden a ser posesivos pero si su pareja intenta hacer las paces y comprenderles, hacen un esfuerzo para olvidar su enfado.

_Continuación…_

_Finlandia fue el primero en intentar separarlos, pero no podía solo. Entonces se unió Islandia, ayudar a su hermano y de paso a su pobre cuñado._

"_Eso me dolió.__" —se quejó sobándose la cabellera._

"_Tú tienes la culpa."_

"_Bueno… disculpa. Es que nunca te he escuchado decir un chiste. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

"_¿Vas a comenzar?" —pronunció amenazador._

"_Tranquilo. ¿Hacemos las paces? No quiero pelearme contigo, mal que mal, somos los mejores amigos-novios."_

"…_Idiota."_

"_Te quiero, Noru."_

"_Será mejor que los dejemos solos."__ —aconsejó Finlandia al ver que la escena se iba calentando._

**X**

Son trabajadores y no se les caen los anillos con ningún tipo de trabajo manual.

"_¡Nuevos productos! ¡Para grandes y chicos! ¡Vengan, acérquense!" —Dinamarca llamaba a la multitud—. "¡Hej mi Noru!"_

"_No me llames así. Por cierto, las ventas han bajado."_

"_Lo sé. No sé qué sucede. Finlandia da buenas ideas, y el trabajo de Suecia es bueno. No entiendo."_

"_Tú eres el problema."_

"_¿Eh? ¿Y si vendemos preservativos?"_

"_Conmigo no cuentes."_

**X**

Tienen una gran capacidad para ser cariñosos aunque rara vez hagan amigos con personas fuera de su entorno social.

"_¿Son hermanos? Qué lindo."__ —dijo Tino._

"_Soy el mayor." —afirmó Noruega._

"_Es raro, casi nunca tienes amigos a parte de nosotros" —dijo Dinamarca—. "¡Pero me alegro por ti! Uhm… eso significa que es mi cuñado."_

"_¿Cuñado?" —se preguntó Islandia, desentendido._

"_¡Claro, Ice! Noru y yo somos pareja."_

"_No le hagas caso." —interrumpió Noruega._

"_O-onii-chan…" —pronunció Islandia._

"_¿Onii-chan?" —dijeron todos._

"_¡Que lo diga otra vez!" —se animó Dinamarca._

"_¡No lo haré!"_

"_Dilo." —dijo Noruega._

_Y así siguieron el día obligando a Islandia que dijera 'onii-chan' a Noruega, y además decir 'cuñado' a Dinamarca._

**X**

Son parejas fieles, y considerados.

"_Noru, quiero hacerte una pregunta. Espero que no lo tomes a mal."_

"_Dime."_

"_¿Me eres fiel, cierto?"_

"_¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"_

"_Es que… eres serio y reservado. Eso me hace pensar que puedes tener…"_

'_Dinamarca… nos conocemos de pequeños. ¿Crees que te sería infiel?"_

"_No. Perdón."_

"_No tienes porque pedir perdón. Tenías dudas, no me molesta."_

"_Nor… ¡Juro que soy el hombre o país más feliz del mundo!" —se inclinó a darle el abrazo del oso._

"_Aléjate de mí."_

**X**

La mayoría de ellos sufren por su orientación sexual, que no es fácilmente aceptada.

"_¿Uhm? ¿C'nvers'r?"_

"_Sí. Sé que me comprenderás… ya que tú eres… bueno… homosexual."_

"_¿C´mo sab's eso?"_

"_Eso no importa. Quiero que des un consejo."_

"_Te 'scucho."_

"_Eh… a mí… ugh…"_

"_Te g'sta Den."_

"_¿Eh? S-sí. Pero… quizás él…"_

"_Dís'lo. De segur' te corr'spond'rá."_

"_Takk, Sverige."_

**X**

Al ser un signo en el que el aspecto físico cuenta mucho, si quieres conquistarle, deberás tomarte muy en serio tu aspecto físico.

"_¿Crees que con esto me veré bien?"_

"_Sí. Soy su hermano y sé que cosas le gustan."_

"_Apuesto que Noruega se sorprenderá. Dinamarca, te ves muy bien. ¿Qué opinas Su-san?"_

"…_Am…"—aportó._

"_Tak. El Rey del Norte de Europa, siempre se verá bien con todo." —dijo orgulloso._

"_Ya es hora de irte" —informó Islandia—. "Recuerda, nada de estupideces."_

"_De acuerdo Ice. ¿Y mi ramo?"_

"_Aquí está" —se lo entregó Tino. Acto seguido, el danés muy sonriente y lleno del poder juvenil fue a la cita con su noruego—. "¡Buena suerte!"_

"_¡Guau, guau!" —apoyó, por supuesto, Hanatamgo._

_En el camino, Dinamarca pensaba: "Nor se sorprenderá. ¿Qué haremos después de cenar y pasear? ¡Lo llevaré a un motel! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Soy genial!"_

_Al llegar, lo saludó._

_Más tarde, lo llevó al motel._

**X**

·

·

...**Cσmραтιbιlιdαd…**

Muy compatible. La gran ventaja es que estos dos signos disfrutan demostrando su afecto hacia su pareja, y cuando los dos están de buen humor, es una combinación irresistible.

_Dinamarca había convencido a su nórdico preferido, dándole de comer con una cuchara, preferiblemente helado._

"_¿Está bueno?" —preguntó el danés regresando su mano._

"_Sí." —dijo simplemente._

"_Ahora tú a mí."_

"_¿Qué? No lo haré."_

"_No seas así, Nor. Solo una vez." —hizo un convincente puchero._

_Noruega cogió un poco de helado con su cuchara. La extendió hacia la boca del chico. Abrió la boca, recibiendo el helado._

_Las mejillas del noruego tomaron un tono rojizo, no solo por darle el helado, también que se había chorreado un poco por los labios de su pareja. Parecía cualquier cosa, menos helado de piña._

_Sucia mente de Noruega._

"_¿Qué ocurre Noru? Estás rojo. ¿No tienes fiebre cierto?"_

"_N-no… es-estoy bi-bien…"—tartamudeó escondiendo el rostro._

**X**

Tauro sabe cómo tratar a Cáncer.

"_Detén esto."_

"_No. Oblígame."_

"_Idiota. Estamos en plena nieve, ¿no puedes esperar cuando lleguemos a casa?"_

"_Pero… quiero hacerlo~."—hizo un mohín._

"_Te aguantas."_

"_Está bien… Oye… ¿Cuándo lleguemos hacemos el amor?"_

"…_cállate."_

**X**

El principal problema para una pareja de Cáncer y Tauro es que ambos signos tienen tendencia a grandes cambios de humor, lo que puede provocar diferencias de opinión y pequeñas disputas con cierta frecuencia.

"_¡No quiero!"_

"_¡Tienes que hacerlo! Eres demasiado exigente, y eso hace que Suecia y Fin, se hayan escapado."_

"_Es porque… porque ellos no saben."_

"_¿No saben qué?"_

"_¡No saben y punto!"_

"_Nunca escuchas a los demás. Me voy a dormir. Espero que reflexiones."_

**X**

Un poco de malhumor forma parte de su relación, pero si ambos respetan el espacio del otro, la compatibilidad aumentará considerablemente.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

"_Tú me dijiste que deseabas tu espacio." —Dinamarca había marcado su territorio como metro cuatro en el dormitorio, por decirlo así._

"_Pero…. __Tienes el conocimiento justo para pasar el día__."_

"_Obvio" —dijo sin comprender el insulto—. "Creo que con esto, estaremos mucho mejor. ¿Me das un beso como premio de mi esfuerzo?"_

"_Eres un idiota."_

**X**

Los dos signos tienen gustos muy compatibles.

_Ambos son países nórdicos._

_Y…_

"_¡Somos los mejores amigos!"_

"_Arg."_

"_¡Somos los mejores novios! ¡Te amo!"_

**X**

Son sensibles, les gustan las cosas sencillas de la vida y les encanta pasar momentos de sosiego juntos en un ambiente tranquilo y hogareño.

_Ambos dormían. Juntos, en la misma cama._

_Noruega estaba el torso del danés, sin embargo despertó. Se incorporó un poco, y notó que una pierna de su pareja yacía fuera de las sabanas. La tomó y la dejo donde debía estar. Luego volvió su posición anterior para seguir durmiendo._

_Sin previo aviso, Dinamarca lo abrazó, atrayendo más a su cuerpo, murmurando cosas sin sentido._

_Noruega levantó la vista. _

_Dinamarca sonreía en sueños._

_Noruega volvió a dormir siendo abrazado._

**X**

Los dos pueden padecer los celos, aunque ambos comprenden por qué es importante ser leal.

_Noruega llevaba quince estúpidos minutos de pie, como un estúpido. Estúpidamente observando cómo su estúpido novio nórdico conversaba con una estúpida rubia._

_¡Al fin! El estúpido danés se había despedido, regresando con su pareja._

"_¿Sabes Noru?"_

"_¿De qué hablaban?"_

"_Estaba interesada en mí… me refiero al país. Quiere viajar a Dinamarca."_

"_¿Así? Estuve quince minutos esperándote como un idiota."_

"… _¿Estás celoso?"_

"_Claro que no."_

"_Noruega está celoso~"__—ser burló cantando—. "Descuida mi Noru. Me gusta que seas celoso."_

"…_Tú también eres celoso."_

"_¿Y por qué me dices eso? ¿Sabes? Los celos son inseguridad. Pero ambos somos leales y nos amomos ¿o me equivoco?"_

"_Supongo que tienes razón."_

"_¡Por supuesto! ¿Vamos por unas cervezas?"_

"_El único que bebe eres tú."_

**X**

En la cama, Cáncer y Tauro disfrutan de excitación sexual y calidez emocional, algo especialmente importante para el signo de Cáncer. Tauro reaccionará bien a las demostraciones de amor de Cáncer y, en conjunto, la compatibilidad sexual será elevada.

_Dinamarca guiaba a Noruega mientras se besaban con pasión, desvistiéndose, tirando la ropa a cualquier parte de la casa. _

_El danés, al encontrarse con la cama, dejó con sutileza al chico sobre ella. Enseguida se posesionó de él, besándole el torso; conociendo una vez más ese esquicito cuerpo._

_Continuaron recibiendo y respondiendo las caricias del uno y del otro, hasta llegar el momento deseado._

_Dinamarca entró en él, con delicadeza._

_Noruega lo abrazó, aferrándose._

"_Te amo Noru."__ —pronunció jadeado, mientras hacía sus movimientos._

"_Den… te amo."_

**X**

·

·

**『****º…F****ιn…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Gracias a mi awesome persona que lo terminé, pensé que no sería nunca xD. Me costó y mucho. Ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar. Si hay OoC perdonen mi awesome vida, hice todo al mi alcance.

El otro horóscopo que viene es ¡Los esposos! Wiii~! Y hay otro que lo está haciendo una chica que me pidió la autorización, creo que era TurquíaxGrecia.

En fin…

Esto no tiene nada que ver con el tema, lo quiero compartir con ustedes amigas mías. Estaba viendo la tele en la mañana, donde habían dicho que una encuesta o investigación, los ingleses no se cambian los calzoncillos durante dos días… ¡Dos días! O algo así… creo eran tres. Eso no importa… ¡No se los cambian! Y la primera persona en que pensé fue: "¡Arthur! ¡No~! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡No~! ¡Está bien que seas pervertido y que imaginen cosas! ¡Pero tú te cambias los calzoncillos!" En ese momento, quería morir.

Asafasfasfa, me compré un helado "Chocolate Light, Suizo" mágicamente pensé en Vash. Incluso miré a los lados si es que venía con un arma para quitarme mi helado. Hay que estar precavidas si se trata algún producto de Suiza xD

Esop.

**¿Review's?**


End file.
